A cookie is a string or text stored by a web browser of a client computer. The cookie can be used for authentication or for storing particular information, such as site preferences and shopping cart content. A cookie, which is also known as a web cookie, browser cookie, or HTTP cookie, generally consists of one or more name-value pairs containing bits of information. Often, the cookies is sent by a server to a web browser executing on a client and then sent back, unchanged by the browser, each time the browser accesses the server.
In some instances, clients connect to servers using secure network connections while other clients may utilize less secure network connections. Additionally, in many network architectures, clients and servers are connected through intermediaries, such as proxies, appliances, firewalls, gateways, and other similar devices. The use of such intermediaries may have a negative affect on the efficiency and efficacy of cookies. Such variations in network configurations and network connections may created challenges for the clients and affect the services provided by the servers.